The Blood and The Paint
by immajedibabe
Summary: Do you bleed, little piggy?


**Please read the author's note at the end. It's imperative. R&R~**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Do Butterflies Bounce?_

The blood looked so pretty. It was so red, so inviting. The color was dark and opaque, a shade darker than the lips it trailed from. There was a semblance of guilt, but it trailed away as I watch the woman squeal like a pig as the last seconds of her life drifted away. She was...someone. Who was she? Who was I? Who are we really? Do fish bleed? Do they bleed water? Is it clear or red? Is it blue? Cats bleed. Dogs bleed. Everything bleeds. Or does it? Do I bleed? Oh, yes. I bleed. Twisted scars along my arms and wrists proved that. Oh how those scars had opened up a new world to me. As the blood had trickled from my wrists, I realized that I needed more. More. More! **More**! Always more. Always always always more. More more more more more more more more more more more more more more more. The river of blood that I commanded was larger today. I was Charon on my bloody river of Styx. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no.** I was Hades**! **Hahahahahaha**! Hades! Hades!

"Ma'am? What do we do?"

Silence was surrounding me. I hated silence. Silence let the voices in. The voices. The voices. No no no no no no no no. The voices no no no nono. I can't hear myself where I am who am I help help help. **No**! No, I had to focus. Focus. Focus. Focus. You are a bouncing baby butterfly. Do butterflies bounce? If they did, would their wings break? Can you make a butterfly bounce? If you throw it hard enough will it bounce? What will it look like? Would it die? Would a butterfly bleed? Does it bleed the same red as the woman splayed across the floor? Do butterflies splay? What does splay even mean? Did this woman have a dictionary? A thesaurus? An encyclopedia? Encyclopedias are fun especially when they're thick. They coax the red nectar out nicely.

"Boss?"

"**What**?! **Can't you** **see** **I am thinking**, **you dolt**?! **Do you want to bleed little pig**?!" My knife was out—I preferred to flay my targets—and the blade was against the lackey's neck. Lackey. I liked that word. Lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey lackey. Oh that was fun. OH! The lackey...

"Do you squeal when you are stuck, little piggy? I wonder who you will cry for. Your mommy? Your daddy? Your lover? Yourself? Would you cry for yourself? Could you cry for yourself? If you cried would it help? Does crying help? Why do they cry, little piggy? Why do you cry? Why? Why? **Why**?! **Do the tears help dull the pain**?! **Does it hurt worse**?! Does it hurt? Would it hurt if I cut at your little throat? No more talking. Snip snap goes the little vocal chords. Snip, snap! HAHA! Is that not a lovely sound? Snip. Snip. Snap. Snap. Snip. Snap. Snip," the knife had begun to dig into his milky flesh, "**Snip**! **Snap**! **Snip**! **Snap**!"

Gone. Gone went the hope. Drip. Drip went the blood. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. Drop. **Drip**! **Drop**! His skin peeled so nicely. Yes, yes nicely. Oh I loved that river of blood. It grew larger. Larger. Can you freeze blood? Could the blood be Cocytus? The pretty lake of ice. Blood ice. Icy blood. Cold. Cold. Yes. Yes.

"Y-You killed him," the other whispered. I nodded. Of course I killed him. Of course I killed him. Blood. I needed more. Who would help me though? Let this one live. Let him live.

"You can live," I mumbled, and I think he wiped away a tear.

* * *

**Very short teaser. I'm working on writing more, but I just want to see how this is received. Drop a review and I'll try to work on it. School is upon us, and I know I'm not good with deadline. I will try to upload the first chapter this ****month****. **

**With this story, I tried to make a character that was so crazy, impairing her social structures. However, there will be a bit of romance between our two crazy anti-heroes. It's more of a fascination from Jack and an understanding for insanity.**

**Now, The Joker I am using will be a mixture between Heath Ledger's Joker and The Joker from the original Batman comics. The looks will be similar to Ledger's, and the actions will be more towards Joker from the comic.**

**Now, Harley Quinn. "WHAAHH SHE'S CANONOOONNNNONON". Yeah. I know, and trust me, I'll fix it. You will see Harley. Harley will still fulfill her destiny as Joker's henchgirl. However, our evil little OC from this prologue will be a mighty big wedge between them.**

**"Who the frick is this lil chicka?" Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out at the end of this fic. I kept it a secret for a reason. It adds mystery, and you're not supposed to know who she is. You'll find out her "code name" in the first official chapter. **

**A side note, this story will not always be from the OC's view. I am already developing and writing chapters from Commissioner Gordon, Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Dr. Hugo Strange, and Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. There will be many other characters that may make one time appearances. However, the main POVs will be Joker, Batman, and Gordon.**

**Thanks for reading this long-winded author's note. Sorry to take up your time. Any questions you have will be answered in reviews. Don't be afraid to ask questions twice, as they are in PMs. So, please. Ask away, and don't be afraid to message me. No question is dumb, but I will not reveal plot.**

**SO!**

**R&R! Thank you so much!**

**~immajedibabe**


End file.
